


Singin' in the rain

by malurette



Category: Angel Dust
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit épilogue (peut-être pas très utile ?) à la fin du manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin' in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Singin' in the rain  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel/dust  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yuina/Akiho, Yuina/Seraph passé  
>  **Genre :** amour/vie simple  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Nanase Aoi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : après le one-shot.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Yuina rentrait chez elle en courant. Il s’était mis à pleuvoir à verse, sans prévenir. Et elle n’avait pas prévu de parapluie, bien sûr. Il faisait, beau, ce matin… Déjà en retard à cause d’un surcroît de corvées imprévues lors de la permanence, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’attendre que l’averse se calme.

 

La pluie froide collait son uniforme à sa peau, décoiffait sans doute ses cheveux. La course n’arrangeait rien. Tant pis. En traversant le petit parc comme raccourci, elle glissa sur la terre détrempée. Manquait que ça !

Elle se releva, ramassa son cartable. Maigre consolation, à cette heure et par un temps pareil, personne n’avait été témoin de sa chute. Elle frotta ce qu’elle put de la boue qui maculait sa jupe. Mais rapidement, elle abandonna. Elle repartit, tranquillement, cette fois. Elle était déjà complètement trempée, plus la peine de courir. Pour risquer de tomber à nouveau ? elle reprit son souffle, puis son chemin.

La pluie continuait à tomber à grosses gouttes. Et Yuina sourit.

Ce petit parc, c’était là où, quelques mois auparavant, elles avait échangé leur premier baiser.

C’était l’hiver, il neigeait. Yuina se consolait peu à peu de la disparition de Seraph. Akiho s’arrangeait avec les souvenirs de ces années où elle avait détestée Yuina. Toutes deux appréciaient leurs retrouvailles. Et c’était venu tout seul.

Un soir où elles rentraient ensemble – mais elles rentraient toujours ensemble, sauf vraiment cas exceptionnel, comme aujourd’hui où il pleuvait à n’en plus finir - un soir où comme d’habitude, elles coupaient par le parc, sous la neige qui tombaient, elles s’étaient embrassées.

Au milieu d’une conversation banale, à la fin d’une phrase dont elles étaient incapables de se souvenir, leurs lèvres s’étaient rencontrées. Ça semblait la suite logique de tout, l’aboutissement le plus naturel de leurs pensées.

Et depuis… hé bien, voilà, quoi. Depuis. Ça faisait des mois, et malgré les trombes d’eau qui s’abattaient, Yuina était heureuse. Elle avait envie d’ouvrir les bras et de danser, juste pour ce souvenir de la toute première fois.

Et alors qu’elle esquissait un pas de danse, balançant son cartable à bout de bras, elle se dit que plus encore, elle avait envie d’être entre les bras de son amie. Comme elle avait eu besoin d’une chanson pour garder le souvenir de Seraph, elle eut l’envie de chanter pour célébrer encore et encore son amour pour Akiho. Elle sautilla juste une fois, tournoya un instant sur elle-même, et se remit à courir, portée par les mots qui chantaient d’eux-mêmes dans sa tête.


End file.
